Love Me Like You Do
by FireBlueInk
Summary: Caleo overloaded. Post BoO. Leo and Calypso are finally together and have headed to Camp Half blood to figure out the rest of their lives. Together! And like any other love story, theirs could be a happily ever after or a tragedy. Love, laughter, tears, jealousy and a whole cauldron of emotions!


The night was young, the sky lit up like a Christmas tree with millions of stars that formed constellations - everything that Calypso had learnt to identify. Most of the time she had only the stars for company. And of course, her flowers which swayed to mild zephyr and scenting the air of Ogygia with their exquisite fragrance. Calypso always found them comforting, but not that night. If anything, she was troubled and her heart ached with his memories... Leo Valdez. That infuriating, scrawny Latino had managed to steal what she'd tried to keep away from his reach - her heart. And to make things worse, it seemed he loved her back unlike all those other heroes who had had their sweethearts waiting for them out in the real world. But you'd think the Gods and the Fates would take pity on her and let her be, but _no!_ Why would they free her from her exile and miss their entertainment - a poor immortal girl hopelessly in love with a Latino dude, whose love will always be unrequited.

And so the beautiful maiden Calypso sat on the shore of her island in the starlit night, watching the waves lap against the fine creamy sand. Her jeaan clad legs were drawn to her chest in an attempt to smother the pain in her heart. Mindlessly she traced words on the sand with her finger "LEO + CALYPSO". She paused to stare at her handiwork and a small smile grace her lips as fond thoughts crowded in her mind. And just as abruptly her eyes welled up with sad tears. If Leo had been here, he'd be busy blowing stuff up... BOOM!

BOOM!

Yes, precisely the noise she would be hearing if he had been with her. And then it hit her... The noise wasn't a figment of her imagination. Heck no, she was hearing it far on the southern side of her island. As if on autopilot she sprang up nimbly and sprinted towards the source of the noise, her legs pumping and her cinnamon hair flying she stopped to watch the plum of dust and smoke.

A second passed.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

And then from the blackened debris and rubble someone stumbled out. Calypso watched in silence and abyed breath as the smog cleared enough for her eyes to recognise the figure... It was Leo Valdez, his hair singed and charred, skin grimy and black, a bright grin stretched across his thin face and his fireproof clothes torn and smoking with sparks of fire.

It was _her_ Leo, in all his impish glory.

He raised his righ hand and waved at her, his lips twisting in a heartbreaking smile. Calypso had thought of Leo returning everyday, every second. But now that it was actually happening, she had no idea what to do but stare and gape at him.

"I was hoping I'd get a grand welcome," Leo said, the smile never wavering from his face.

And like the pause button that held her in her place had released her, Calypso ran to him until she collided into his body and sent them both sprawling on the sand. She kissed him - a fiery hot kiss that sent shivers down both their spines as they lay locked in each other's arms.

"Wait, Calypso. I haven't delivered my punch line yet," Leo said panting as he pulled away to look at Calypso.

Calypso was quite an eloquent girl for her credit, but her vocabulary betrayed her when she squinted up at the sooty Leo. "Huh?"

"I told you so!" Leo said grinning like he'd won the special trip to Olympus.

"Are you rubbing it in my face, Valdez?" Calypso muttered trying to scowl. But her eyes sparkled as she raised a brow at Leo.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"Well then, let me try again. I told you I'll come for you," Leo said.

Calypso hid the smile that bloomed on her face. "And you came, just like you said you would."

"I'm awesome, aren't I?"

"Someone has got a big self esteem," Calypso teased.

"One of my most prided assets. Besides you, of course." Leo's voice had dropped to a soft lull as he looked down at Calypso who still lay in his arms.

Calypso's heart picked up speed and raced in her ribcage as she held Leo's gaze without wavering. "Did you just claim me as yours?"

"I guess," Leo said. He backed away just a little to look at Calypso uncertainly. "Wait, is there someone else now? I mean, I didn't think anyone else would drop by. I just assumed that I'll come by, pick you up and we'll leave this island... But if you..."

Leo never got to complete his babbles as Calypso leaned close and pressed her lips to his in a firm kiss.

"Shut up."

"I think you shut me up quite well," Leo said against her lips.

Calypso smiled and weaved her fingers through Leo's curly dark hair. "Let's talk about what you said before. About leaving Ogygia," she said.

"You'll come with me won't you? We can go everywhere. We can go to Camp Half blood and meet my friends,"

Leo said, his voice tinged with hope.

"I'll go anywhere as long as you are with me."

"Well then, Camp Half blood it is. Come Calypso," Leo said holding out his hand to Calypso who slipped her long fingers into his grasp.

"Anywhere repair boy. Anywhere."

 **Please Review!**

 **Think this should be a multi chap? If so review so I can get writing... Or rather typing!**

 **theGirlster!**

 **Xoxo!**


End file.
